Bears
"Bear is a silly name! Pick a name that's more sensible." - Gordon Bears ''', retitled '''A Bear on the Line in American Releases, is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot One day, the engines were in their sheds, waiting for the firelighter to come. Gordon was grumbling about Bear. "Why does he have such a silly name?" grumbled Gordon, "It's disgraceful! A name like Gordon is at least sensible." The others were uncomfortable with Gordon's grumbling, mostly Henry. "Shut up, Gordon!" exclaimed Henry. "Bear's a Really Useful Engine. Names don't matter." "Even if Bear has recently met one of his own kind?" laughed James; Bear had accidentally ran into a bit of trouble that morning; while he was taking the Local through Henry's Forest, a bear jumped out of the forest and roared at Bear. Bear cried out and raced away. Then, the bear walked back into the forest. Bear was uncomfortable with James bringing this up again. "James... please don't..." James chuckled as Henry and Percy gave him dirty looks. James found it in his best interest to stop talking. Gordon laughed and puffed away to pull the express. "See you in the wild, Bear! Ha ha ha!" Bear took no notice. "Are you all right, Bear?" asked Percy worriedly. "No, it's fine," said Bear, "I'm used to it. He does it to me all the time." "We're here for you if you need us, Bear," smiled Henry. "Thanks," replied Bear. Gordon arrived at Tidmouth in record time. He would exchange passengers with Duck. Duck arrived with Alice and Mirabel. "Hello Gordon, how have you been?" "Just fine, thank you. I don't encounter bears like Bear does. Ha ha!" chortled Gordon. Duck was confused. "What are you talking about?" But the guard had already blown his whistle and Gordon puffed away. James arrived with a goods train on the platform next to Duck. "Why was Gordon talking about Bear?" asked Duck confusingly. James snorted. "The big blue sausage is having another 'moment.' He's all puffed up and not enough steam." Duck frowned. "Oh." And Duck puffed away worriedly. Later, Gordon was pulling his express through Henry's Forest. "What a lark! What a lark!" Gordon chuckled. The forest air smelled sweet and birds flew around. It seemed impossible to think that a bear would live in this fine forest, but there were bears, and they were quite dangerous. Gordon's driver saw something up ahead. "Something's blocking the line, Gordon. We need to stop!" he said. "Poo! It's only a cow!" snorted Gordon, But as they got closer, Gordon's driver could see better. "That's not a cow, Gordon. That's a bear!" Gordon laughed. "Poo! I'll just wheesh it away!" "Bears are fierce, Gordon. They're a serious matter. We will ''stop and that's final." said the driver. Gordon groaned and stopped. The bear looked up. Gordon felt uneasy and wheeshed some steam. "That's it Gordon, wheesh it away." encouraged his driver. But the bear wasn't pleased. A growl started to be audible in his throat. "Yikes..." cried the fireman. The bear suddenly slashed its claws right at Gordon's face. Luckily, Gordon reversed just in time. "Bust my boiler!" "Let's go back and wait for a wildlife expert to handle this," said the driver. "Yes, lets!" agreed Gordon, "Let's go before Henry sees me!" But it was too late. Henry puffed by and snickered. "Oh, the indignity..." groaned Gordon as the guard phoned for somebody to come with a wildlife expert from the Animal Park. The bear roared at the passengers and scratched a coach. "Ow, my paintwork!" the coach complained. Percy arrived with a wildlife expert in his cab. "Well Gordon, I see you managed to put yourself in danger!" snickered Percy. The bear walked towards Percy but the wildlife expert stopped it. He said some words that Gordon and Percy didn't understand, then the bear walked back into the forest. "Was that some sort of magic?" asked Percy. "Goodness me, no! It's just calming the bear down. I think that's the same one that frightened Bear. "Oh, the irony..." mumbled Gordon as he puffed away. At the sheds that night, the engines all laughed. "Well, well, well!" laughed Henry. "Look who's scared of a bear!" Gordon wheeshed loudly. "Rubbish! I wasn't scared! I just didn't want the poor thing to hurt herself." None of the engines seemed too convinced. "Do you see what I mean, my dear Bear?" "Yes, Gordon. I do!" and Bear laughed. Gordon felt somehow that Bear knew only too well. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Bear *Harold ''(cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) Locations *Sodor *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Tidmouth Sheds *Henry's Forest *Animal Park Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes